


The Moral Gray Area

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jun and Nino became friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moral Gray Area

"We'll be back in a bit. Don't, you know, light anything on fire." At the giggle that met the final warning Nino turned back to Aiba's form as it huddled over the task of setting out blankets. "No, I'm completely serious. Don't do that."

"I got it, I got it," Aiba waved at the two retreating youths and chuckled some more as he worked.

Jun watched the exchange with an indulgent smile and held the door open for Nino to pass through first before waving back at Aiba. Allowing the flimsy sheet of brittle wood close behind him, Jun followed Nino down the cement stairs to the ground floor and threw the maze of abandoned work materials. Nino kicked an empty beer bottle that spun across the floor and Jun stepped over to avoid making more noise. He could never understand why Nino insisted on slamming into every piece of garbage and kicking every piece of discarded waste around but he'd quickly learned that remarking on the habit would only lead to old candy wrappers and other garbage being stuffed stealthily into his pockets.

As they entered out onto the street through a broken section of a link fence that separated the currently halted housing project from the world, Jun straightened his jacket and shirt out of habit. Nino looked both ways before trotting across the street and Jun followed. Their aim was to procure some form of cheap confection for the evening that the three of them could share. As he walked just behind Nino, Jun dug his hands through his pockets in search of what little change he had. Nino had said he'd take care of it tonight but that didn't mean Jun wasn't going to be helpful.

His search for coins was interrupted, however, when Nino tugged him out of the evening pedestrian traffic and into an alcove that served in earlier hours for a street vendor but was currently vacant. Jun looked up in question and saw Nino's eyes roving over the crowd.

"Aiba's a good guy," Nino started, his eyes catching on a particular spot in the crowd over Jun's shoulder. "But he's got this hang-up about stealing."

Catching on, Jun removed his hands from his pockets and regarded Nino. "Admirable," he said flatly.

"Yeah, well, chivalry doesn't keep us fed." Nino pursed his lips and chanced to take his eyes from the target he'd chosen to lock eyes with Jun. "I think you're the type of person who can understand that."

As dark eyes met a silent understanding passed between the two. Jun nodded curtly and Nino's eyes returned to the crowd.

"I make the pick up and make a pass to you," Nino explained quickly.

"Who—"

"The gray wool coat on the cell phone. Glasses."

"I see him," Jun confirmed as he focused on the man in question out of the corner of his eye. While he knew, objectively, that anyone wearing shoes by gucci probably would not miss whatever spare change they were about to take Jun could not help the lump that rose in his throat.

After a moment Nino squeezed Jun's elbow and passed silently into the crowd. Jun waited as casually as he could, counting steadily to ten before slipping, innocuous, into the stream of people.


End file.
